Lyrivent Games
by LjDamz1119
Summary: Finally I posted a story... Anyways, this is not A GAME OF LOVE nor SEPERATED, NOW REUNITED (as you can see from the title.). I promise to update those other stories soon but right now is one story to make all of you guys think that I didn't stop making fanfictions. Read on to see what the title means... And cue MUSIC!


**So I have a new fanfiction for you guys! And about the title, LyrEvent Games is a new idea I came up with. It works like this: the song's lyrics are kinda made into events in this story, example: "If those lips aren't speaking my name!" Is a line from the song, in the story, I made Tigress say Panda or Dragon Warrior other than calling Po by his real name. Try to find all or just most of the lyric-events. Whoever gets the most corrects gets a shoutout ^_^.**

**Also, I have more bad news, my grandpa went out to go fix my phone and went back saying that my phone CAN'T be fixed and is non-serviceable anymore. :'(**

**Guess I have to use my grandpa's phone again (what I am using right now) which I used in my first to I think my fifth stories.**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the valley of Peace. Villagers were busy doing what they do, Mr. Ping busy serving customers in his noodle shop, and the Dragon Warrior and Furious Five were all busy training in the training hall. Speaking of the Dragon Warrior, he might be training in the palace, but his mind seems to be somewhere else, or to be exact, on someone.

While he was busy on the gauntlet of wooden warriors, he couldn't help but look over to one specific warrior, a tiger master. Well, being distracted just made him get a big hit to the back of his head.

"Ow!" Po said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Panda, are you alright?" A voice asked as the owner came up to him. Po looked up to see the tiger master, Tigress.

"Nah, I'm fine Tigress." Po said as he got up. "Just got a little distracted." He added.

"Well, pay more attention next time, if those dummies were real people they could have killed you by now." Tigress said.

"Well good thing they aren't right?" Po said with a goofy smile. Tigress just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I'm gonna continue on my training now." Tigress said as she walked away. Po watched her leave then sighed.

"Man, why do I feel weird." Po said to himself. Then he continued on to his training.

After training, Shifu called them. The Five and Po gathered in the courtyard in front of the red panda.

"I know you are all wondering why I called you here and it's because I have important news." Master Shifu started. "I have received a message from the Master's Council and they need me to sign a few things. I would leave in a few minutes and when I get back, I expect everything to be in order." He said.

"So, when do you think you're gonna return?" Mantis asked. In the background, you could see Po staring at Tigress which Tigress ignored.

"I think I would be back by tomorrow morning. As for today, all of you are free to do as you wish." Master Shifu said then headed to his room to prepare.

The Five and Po all watched the old panda leave and then headed to the barracks to grab lunch. While walking, Viper noticed Po was staring at Tigress.

"Uh Po? Why are you looking at Tigress like that?" Viper whispered over to the panda, grabbing his attention.

"Huh? What? No, no. I'm not looking at Tigress or anything like that since this morning." Po quickly replied but soon he regretted what he said.

"Po? Is there something you want to tell me?" Viper asked, both of them trailing behind the group.

"No, nope, nothing, nada." Po replied.

"Po, I'm serious." Viper said. Po looked at her for a while, then looked over to the barracks, then looked over to her again.

"Fine." Po groaned. "I have been feeling odd lately and I usually feel it when I'm near her." Po confessed. Viper thought about it for a while then realized what it was.

"Po, I think I know what you're feeling." Viper said making the giant panda raise an eyebrow.

"So, what is it?" Po asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, I think you're in love with Tigress!" Viper exclaimed but not that loud that the Five can hear.

"Wha-, No I don-" Po stopped when he saw Viper's face full with joy and glee.

"Look, Viper, I'm not 'in love' with her." Po said.

"Really? Then tell me why you keep staring at her?" Viper asked with a smirk.

"Um...well... you see... she... she..." Po said trying to find an excuse. "Alright! I may have a teensy weensy crush on her." Po groaned.

"Well, I could see that." Viper said.

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"Well, I usually see you playing with your action figures but you always play with the Tigress one, plus I overheard you sleep talking about how beautiful she was." Viper replied.

"W-W-What? Really?" Po asked as he blushed madly.

"Yes Po, but you could never achieve something if you just do nothing. I suggest you just go up to her and tell her how you feel." Viper said.

"No, I can't Viper." Po said, "I mean, it's clear that she doesn't like me the way how I like her, I mean I am just a fat, waste of space of panda to her. Plus, she doesn't even say my name, she just calls me panda or dragon warrior."

"Po, maybe she is also scared of telling you." Viper said.

"What do you mean Viper? Why would she ever even like me? You know how she treated me when I first came here." Po said.

"Well, there's no harm in asking." Viper said.

"But if it's Tigress, there would be harm." Po added.

"Well, it's your choice to make not mine." Viper said as she went ahead. Po sighed and went in the barracks.

Po went in the kitchen, started cooking lunch. He thought about how felt towards Tigress as he stirred a pot of noodles.

'Maybe Viper is right, I could ask Tigress if she likes me.' Po thought.

"Order up." Po said as he placed some noodles in six bowls and placed them on the table. He sat down on his seat and began eating his noodles, the Five also started eating. Every once in a while, Po would glance over at Tigress.

After lunch, since the Five were given the rest of the day to themselves, they all went to do what they wanted. Tigress was heading towards the training hall to train and Po decided to go talk to her.

"Uh... hey Tigress." Po started when he caught up to her.

"What is it Panda?" Tigress asked as she stopped.

"Um...well... I ... I just wanted to talk to you for a while..." Po said.

"It better be important." Tigress said.

"Um... well, do you... you like me?" Po asked nervously. Tigress looked at him for awhile, surprised at this question, and a small blush managed to show in her cheeks, well if she didn't have any orange fur.

"Uh... what do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"You know, do you like me?" Po repeated the question.

"Um well... since your a friend, yes I do like you, just a little." Tigress replied as her blush grew. "Now if you have anymore questions, just ask me later, I'm quite busy." She added as she quickly started to head towards the training hall.

"No wait!" Po said as he stepped in front of her, "I didn't mean that."

"Panda, get out of my way." Tigress demanded, her blush faded away.

"What I mean awhile ago is that do-" Po started but got cut-off.

"I said move out of my way!" Tigress yelled as she pushed Po out of the way and into a bush. Po groaned as he got up and watched Tigress enter the training hall and slamming the door shut.

"Man, not the answer I was looking for." Po groaned. He walked out of the palace and went to his dad's noodle shop.

With Tigress...

Tigress sat down on the wooden platform in the training hall. She sighed as she rested her head on her paws.

"Why can't I tell him?" Tigress said to herself. Her mind replayed what happened minutes ago...

In her mind...

_"Do you... you like me?" She heard Po ask._

_'Wait, what?' She thought. "Uh... what do you mean?" She asked the panda._

_"You know, do you like me?" Po asked again._

_'Say yes Tigress, just say yes.' Tigress told herself. "Um well... since you're a friend, yes I do like you, just a little." Tigress replied._

Reality...

"As a friend? Just a little?" Tigress said to no one in particular. "Why didn't I straight up told him that I really like him?" Tigress sighed. "Maybe some training would help me relax." She added as she went to the gauntlet of wooden warriors. She have off a sigh then started to train.

With Po...

Po arrived at the noodle shop and was greeted by his dad.

"Po! Son! It's nice to see you again!" Mr. Ping greeted.

"Yeah... nice to see you too dad." Po replied in a not-so-cheery tone.

"Po? Is something bothering you?" His dad asked.

"Nothing dad, everything is fine." Po rep-lied. Mr. Ping didn't buy it, but he decided to let it slip.

"Okay son, but if something is bothering you, you know who to talk to." Mr. Ping said as he resumed cooking. "Oh by the way, you got a message from someone in Mongolia, I placed the scroll in your room." He added.

"Alright dad." Po said as he headed to his room to read the message. "Probably from Xi." Po added as he entered.

When he got to his room, he found the scroll on his old bed and picked it up.

"Yup, from Xi alright." Po said. He opened it and read the message.

_Dear Po,_

_How's it going buddy? It's been a long time since I last saw you. It's quite boring here in Mongolia, and cold. I'm writing you this letter because I am going back home. We could finally see each other again! Plus, I was wondering what happened there while I was gone. Anyways, see ya later!_

_From your best pal,  
Xi_

Po smiled a little at this. He quickly got a blank scroll, and a pen, and started to write his letter.

_Dear Xi,_

_That's great news Xi, I'm fine by the way. So, when do you think you would reach the valley? It will be great seeing you again. We could lots of stuff together, plus, you still need to do that dare I gave you when we were teens. Anyways, see you soon, and write back too._

_From you panda pal,  
Po_

Po wrote then rolled the scroll and headed towards the messenger's office.

With Tigress... again...

Tigress was busy 'training' and clearing her mind from what happened awhile ago. While she trained, she was too busy to notice Viper enter.

"Tigress?" Viper started getting the tiger's attention plus startling her. Tigress swiftly turned and relaxed when she saw Viper.

"Oh, hey Viper." Tigress replied.

"Tigress, can I ask you a question? Something personal." Viper asked making Tigress nervous a bit. She never liked being asked personal questions.

"Sure..." Tigress said, not really certain.

"So... have you like, have certain feelings with someone right now?" Viper asked.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"Well, you know, like do you have a crush on someone?" Viper asked.

"W-W-Why would you think I would have a crush on someone? You know me." Tigress replied getting nervous.

"Well...it's just that I noticed that you changed during the past couple of months, I thought that you have a crush since you became a little soft." Viper replied.

"I'm not becoming 'soft' Vi." Tigress defended. "I changed because the panda came here... and he changed all of us." Tigress added.

"But I never expected you to change because of him." Viper said. "Come on Tigress, just tell me the truth, do you have a crush on someone? Is he in the village or does he live out of the valley? I promise I won't tell anyanyone." Viper said.

"That is the truth Vi." Tigress said, almost convincing if I was Viper, but I'm not. And you all know how Viper is when she wants an answer.

"You know that I can tell you're lying right?" Viper said.

"I'm not lying." Tigress replied.

"Denial means you're lying." Viper said with a smirk.

"NO I'M NOT!" Tigress yelled, getting a bit angry.

"You have a crush on Po right?" Viper said, ignoring her friend's attitude. Tigress just went wide eyed.

"How did ... I mean no, no I don't." Tigress quickly defended.

"Yup, you definitely have a crush on him." Viper said, then a playful smile came up her face, creeping Tigress a bit. "I'm gonna go tell him." Viper playfully said, and before Tigress knew it, Viper bursted out of the hall.

"Vi-VIPER!" Tigress yelled as she sprinted after the serpent. When she got out, she saw Viper heading to the palace gates. She quickly got in front of the snake, blocking her path.

"Don't you dare go tell him that I love him!" Tigress snarled as she blocked the way. Viper stared at the feline for awhile then bursted out laughing. Tigress just raised an eyebrow wondering what is going on.

"You-You really-really do like him!" Viper said while laughing.

"I- No I don't." Tigress replied.

"Tigress, it's clear as daylight. You love Po." Viper started, "I mean, look at your reaction a while ago."

"I don't love him!" Tigress protested.

"Really? Then what was the 'Don't you dare tell him I love him' mean?" Viper smirked. Tigress looked at Viper for a while, then sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I admit it, I love him." Tigress sighed, "But as I said, don't you dare tell him!"

"Don't worry Tigress, you know me, I won't tell anyone about it. I promise, cross my heart..." Viper replied.

"And hope you don't tell anyone or you will die." Tigress threatened, making Viper a little scared.

"Yeah..." Viper said nervously, "And hope to die."

"Good." Tigress said then left the serpent to go back to training.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. So yeah, my updating would be really effected now.**

**But I promise to give you guys some entertainment, so even if I don't update that quick, I'll make sure the story that I would update (or publish) would be better than the previous one.**

**Also, this story could kinda be what happened before The New Guy happened. So it's like a ... sequel half beginning or something like that. Maybe a sequinning? I don't know.**

**By the way, did you spot the 'Lyric-Events' in this chapter? Try re-reading the story while playing the song over and over again (Love Like Woe- The Ready Set). Guess how many are in this chapter, I'll give a shout out to the one who can find all. (Or at least many. First answer is final answer so second answers will be counted as null and void XD.)**

**Example (again):**

**(Your review)****  
2 lyric-events: *the line were you found it* = *lyrics*  
*the line* = *lyrics***

**Next chapter's song: *Suggestion pls.***

**Anyways, this is Ljdamz, eleven-nineteen, signing out! PEACE! **


End file.
